The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Character Project
The Character Project is a first stage project of the Policy and Standards Committee Associate Groups program. It's aim is to ensure a high level of Quaility Assurance'' and user 'satisfaction It is a place where a group of users can get together and help maintain the Character Pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki by making sure all pages are completed. All users are responsible to the Associate Member in charge of '''The Character Project. Once pages are completed they need to be moved to the next Project. See Procedures below. *Primary Contact- Associate Member in charge of the Character Project is Neil Dennis (Talk) Contributing Members If you want to help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in the Character project. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. Those whilst contributing to the Character Project may display theTemplate:ContributionBoxReferencing/Character (if they choose) by using Template on their Userpage. Place you name here to sign up to this Project Procedures *Character Pages should be listed below until they are ready to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] *Every Character page should have the Character and all the details linked to any Goal page it is used on completed and passed to the Pages to be Checked for Completion before being passed to the ''Images Project'' *Please maintain standard format on all Character pages. *Please maintain standard format on all Character item pages. *Once completed all Character pages should remain until checked by the above Associate Member in charge of the Character Project. *All Character Pages should be written in English and use the spelling in accordance with the spelling used within the game otherwise use American English. *We will be working in conjunction with the Policy and Standards Committee's projects. All members must do their part on these. *The Character Project works differently from other projects. Find a page that needs work done, complete the work and add the article to the Pages to be Checked for Completion list of pages. Pages not listed in the Pages to be Checked for Completion section are of higher priority to check than ones already there. DO NOT remove articles from the projects section. Please leave this to the appointed Associate Member to do. Just mark it as complete. Please place your name next to the page you are working on and leave it next to it till it have been checked. It will be removed once it has been checked. This way 1 person can work on it at a time and not double up. *Please do not do a check on your own work. It is much harder to catch your own mistakes than someone else's. Pages Not Started All pages which have a link but not started yet should go here and are our first priority and hence should be done first. Once Started they should be moved to the List of Pages in Need of Work Please check for unlisted characters List of Pages in need of work All pages that have been started and are still in need of work should be listed here.,Br /> Character (please check for unlisted characters) Aunt Bess Doc Auburn Detective Finkerton Frontier Jack Gingerbread Man Granny Hank Humble Bob Jacques Kid Miss Fanny Wildcat Pioneer Rango Spouse Pages to be Checked for Completion All pages which are really for approval to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be placed here. List of Pages Completed Work that has been completed and passed to [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be listed here so we know what has passed this stage of our Improvement policy. (Alphabetically please)